Inuyasha's Recollections
by Bunmi Adefisayo
Summary: Somehow Kagome has managed to persuade Inuyasha to tell about his childhood. These will just be short recollections of incidents that occured in Inuyasha's childhood.
1. The right atmosphere

First and foremost, hi! I stumbled across this site by accident and I have been hooked. I decided to write my first fiction story and, well, it's on my favorite Anime series. I am hoping that this will be interesting, I have decided to take the tips of some writers I have come across and just enjoy the story I am writing. Hopefully you will all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review and even flame, anything will be appreciated. Now on with the story;  
  
Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Childhood Memories  
  
Evening was slowly melting into night as the little group came clear of the forest. They proceeded into the village and made straight for the hut of the old Miko, Kaede-sama. The promise of a hot meal and a comfortable bed made them all hasten their footsteps towards the little hut in the distance. She was already outside waiting for them as they came up the hill. The women went in first with Inuyasha bringing up the rear. The smell of cooking food, and the warmth of the hut relaxed them all somewhat, as they sat around the little stove watching Kaede ladle out the soup and rice cakes.  
  
It had been another wearying day of looking for the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama and battling the horrible monstrosities that possessed the shards. Most of all, the women were extremely tired and just wanted to get some rest. They all ate in silence, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.  
  
After the meal, Inuyasha stretched himself, got up, and went outside to find a nice, tall tree he could sleep in. being an Inu-youkai, the prospect of staying in a stifling little hut made him uneasy. Going to the back of Kaede's hut, he found a tall oak tree. Without wasting time clambering to the top, he took a huge leap and settled himself between two branches that formed a sort of cradle.  
  
Night had fully arrived and most of the villagers had retired to their respective homes, save a few elders who had decided that now was their time. The moon was full tonight and the atmosphere in the village was one of quiet ease.  
  
Inuyasha straddled the two branches and hung his left leg over the side, his back against the tree trunk and his right hand resting on the hilt of Tetsuiga, the Sword of Power. The Sword many youkai vied after, not excluding his stupid brother, Seshomaru.  
  
Not just any youkai could have their very fangs forged into a weapon, especially a weapon of such power as the Tetsuiga. Only especially strong youkai could achieve such a thing. It had been forged from the fang of Sugumi, father to Inuyasha and Seshomaru and great Lord of the Western lands. Todosai the most famed youkai blacksmith, had been commissioned by Sugumi to fashion out two swords from his fangs, swords of power and healing. Tetsuiga and Tensaga, which Seshoamru now held.  
  
Inside the hut, Shippo and Sango had already fallen fast asleep. Miroku sat cross-legged against the wall of the hut, arms crossed and his staff cradled safely between them. He stared at the figure of the sleeping Sango and wondered if maybe now wasn't the most opportune time to, perhaps, "adjust' her, seeing as how uncomfortable she looked. At that moment, a fly perched itself on Sango's backside and she swatted it with such force that it splattered against her rump. Then again, thought the Houshi, maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. Kaede looked on with a glint of amusement in her eye as she prepared to clear up the remainder of the food.  
  
Kagome had finished her meal and sauntered outside. She loved the how quiet it was, reveling in the moonlight which allowed her to see the stars clearly. Oh how the stars shone tonight, perhaps they knew how she felt about their brightness and they seemed to get brighter and brighter. She wondered where Inuyasha had gone off to. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do, but she had no intention of wandering up and down, looking for the cantankerous hanyou. She walked over to the tall oak tree, not knowing he was there and yelled  
  
"Inuyasha, OSUWARU!!"  
  
An all too familiar yell greeted her ears. The sign that he WAS nearby and the sit command had got him. She nearly jumped out of her skin, however, when she heard the crashing of a large object from the tree.  
  
For about 3 seconds, Inuyasha laid face-down on the earth. Recovering, he jumped up and yelled. "KAGOME!! How dare you do that you stupid girl?"  
  
Kagome had run behind Miroku and Kaede, who had rushed out to se what the ensuing commotion was about.  
  
"S...sorry?" whimpered Kagome behind the two who shielded her. "I was looking for you and I didn't feel like wandering about, oh dear."  
  
Lady Kaede and Miroku tried their best to placate the vexed hanyou, all the while also trying to hide their amusement, knowing it would further anger the already ruffled hanyou.  
  
Eventually he settled down and sat, with is back against the tree, glaring balefully at Kagome. He grumbled within himself at the annoying sit enchantment that had been placed on him by the Lady Kaede. It caused him great consternation that Kagome used it a lot, especially when she felt he was bothering the annoying Kitsune, Shippo.  
  
The old Miko0 and the Houshi had decided to stay outside with the two, making sure that there were no more confrontations between them. As if that were possible!  
  
At that moment, Shippo woke up. Alarmed at not seeing his beloved Kagome near him, he rushed out of the hut, yelling "Kagome, Kagome!"  
  
"Back here Shippo-chan." Called out Kagome and he rushed towards the sound of the voice. He buried himself into the arms of the girl. His love of the strange human girl from the future was understandable. Kagome was kind and loving and he had lost his entire family. She was like a mother to the little Kitsune, protecting him, especially from the grumpy hanyou. He purred contentedly in her arms.  
  
Sango was also awakened when the fox-cub had bowled into her in his haste to leave the hut. She walked round to where the group was, grumpily. Sitting herself next to Miroku, she shot him a very nasty look as if to warn him not to get any funny ideas. The relationship between the two was very funny; Miroku was very fond of the tajiya woman and she returned his affections, to a certain degree.  
  
Eventually the group settled down, Inuyasha forgetting his earlier annoyance at Kagome, who nestled her head on the hanyou's shoulders. Sango and Miroku had also adopted the same position, albeit with Sango making sure the Houshi's hands were in front of him. He rested his back against the wall of the hut. Kaede sat cross=legged on a mat and viewed, with satisfaction, the ease with which they all were.  
  
Night deepened and the moon and stars shone all the more brighter, illuminating the group and they sat under the giant oak tree. They had forgotten all their former worries and were at peace.  
  
Well, that ends that. I guess I just wanted to set the mood for the rest of the story. I hope I did a good job however. Please feel free to review this and tell me what you think. My email address is bunmiadefisayoyahoo.com. You can review on the site and/or mail me. Also, I am hoping that you could understand the little words in Japanese. I watched the Japanese editions of the Anime and I preferred them to the Cartoon-Network English dubbing, so I used some words I heard on the series. I am too tired and lazy to put down the translations, but I believe they are self-explanatory.  
  
Please enjoy this and tell me what your thought are, although it is a tad bit early, but still... :LOL. 


	2. Inuyasha and Seshoumaru

DISCLAIMER- (I forgot to do this. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the Anime or Manga.)  
The first chapter was kind of rambling IMO. I just wanted to get the characters in a comfortable position to begin telling stories and the like. I felt nighttime was as good as any and the moon was shining brightly and everyone was at peace with each other. Well the story continues here...  
  
"Inuyahsa." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" grunted the hanyou in response.  
  
"Why don't you tell me something about you as a kid??" she murmured sleepily.  
  
Miroku stiffened. Discussing his past was not one of Inuyahsa's favorite subjects, and he avoided it at all costs. However, there was something about the atmosphere hanging around them, and the way in which Kagome had asked the question, softly, yet imploring, that made the hanyou decide to at least oblige her.  
  
The earliest memories Inuyasha had were of him, still a young pup of ten, racing Seshoumaru across a field of grass. They were headed towards the castle, a white and red blur that cut a swathe through the emerald- green meadows of his father's lands, the Western Lands. The speed with which they moved was amazing, even for youkai they were remarkably fast. It was apparent, however, that Seshoumaru was faster, much faster, than Inuyasha.  
  
They approached a forest that separated the meadow from their father's castle.  
  
"Seshoumaru, wait!" yelled the pup in annoyance. His arrogant brother was showing off again, why on earth couldn't he just wait for him?  
  
Seshoumaru looked back at his half-brother in disgust and sped on further ahead. His brother was so slow, why did he have to be so slow, and why on earth did he always have a different scent than other youkai?  
  
As soon as they hit the forest, Seshoumaru took a mighty leap and landed on a nearby tree. He glanced behind at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at his brother, took a leap, and fell!  
  
Seshoumaru snorted in disgust and leapt away. Disgruntled, Inuyasha got up and decided against trying to get to the trees...yet. He ran along the forest grounds, all the while grumbling to himself and looking up enviously at his youkai brother who was jumping from tree to tree with ease.  
  
The forest seemed to go on forever. The little hanyou was getting tired already, traveling at such speeds as he and his brother were doing, was something he was not used to. However, he looked up at Seshoumaru who looked untired. This spurred him on.  
  
"The bastard! I bet he's tired and just trying to annoy me." He said, not very far from the truth. Being full youkai, Seshoumaru had more endurance than his half-youkai brother. However, he himself was getting tired and wished the forest were not so large.  
  
At that moment, he felt a very ominous presence in the air, the scent in the air had changed. Now, mixed with the smells of the forest, was another scent that was strange to him . Looking up into the trees, he saw that Seshoumaru himself had felt the same thing. Something was definitely wrong here. He saw a stirring in the nearby bushes and his eyes darted to the direction of the sound.  
  
Out of the bushes stalked a large serpent-youkai its red eyes gleaming with hate and bloodlust. He held a long, curved scimitar in his hand and a leather whip in the other. Out of the surrounding bushes stalked four others of the same species.  
  
Seshoumaru had jumped down from the tree and landed beside his brother. His claws grew more prominent and a greenish vapor arose from them.  
  
Inuyasha was at first taken aback, but then he too was ready for the fight that was about to ensue.  
  
These serpent-youkai were a constant problem in the Western Lands, raiding villages and attacking humans and lesser youkai. However, never had they dared attack any youkai whom they knew was of some importance in the kingdom. This was what surprised Seshoumaru but he was ready for them however.  
  
Seshoumaru looked at them coldy, he unclenched his tightly balled fists. Slowly, a greenish vaor ozzed from his fingertips. He had inherited this gift from his father, the ability to secrete poison from his claws and fangs.  
  
Inuyahsa stood facing the first serpent-youkai, ready as always, for battle. His claws had grown out and were now razor-sharp daggers at the end of each finger-tip.  
  
With a deadly roar, the first serpent lunged for Seshoumaru. He looked on as the demon rushed at him, arm raised in the air ready to slice him in two with his scimitar. Seshoumaru tensed, as soon as the serpent had gotten within striking distance, he flew towards him. The vapor had now solidified into a liquid which oozed and dripped from his fingertips.  
  
Seshoumaru felt his fingertips sink into the soft throat of the youkai that attacked him. The poison immediately took effect, coursing throught he blood of the demon and sending him into jerking fits of agony and eventually, death. It would take years before Seshoumaru would learn to fuse the vapors on his fingertips, into a whip capable of slicing an opponent in several places in the twinkle of an eye and the flick of his wrists.  
  
Inuyasha, always one for action, had rushed at his assailant. His claws were fully drawn and glinted. He felt the blood pouring into his head, the blood of the youkai was calling out to him and he could clearly hear the heartbeat of life of the demon in front of him. He raised his arms high in the air, seeking to extinguish that heartbet, and brought it slashing down on the rampaging youkai. The down-ward slash of inuyasha's claws left a trace of bright slashes of light in the air. The serpent- youkai lay before him, sliced into several places. This was the move Inuyasha would later call his Iron Reaver.  
  
The other youkai, seeing the deaths of their comrades, immediately flew into a frenzied rage and rushed at the two brothers, scimitars raised in the air, ready to hack and slash until their enemies lay at their feet in unrecognizable pieces of bloody meat.  
  
At that moment they both felt an enormous presence bearing down on them. Inuyahsa felt a large, clawed hand grab him up by the scruff of his neck, it also grabbed Seshoumaru and lifted them both into the safety of a nearby tree.  
  
Sugumi, the great Inu-youkai and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, looked on with cold disdain, , as the serpents circled the tree hissing. Their eyes were redder then usual and filled with an intense bloodlust.  
  
Sugumi gripped the hilt of Tetsuiga, which lay, strapped to his belt, on his left. He made to draw out he sword but stopped midway. Why use Tetsuiga on vermin sucha s these!  
  
Leaping from the tree, he landed softly in the middle of the roving pack of serpents. They hissed in anger and rushed him all at once.  
  
Not batting an eyelid, Sugumi easily dodged all their slashes and cuts. He weaved in and out of them with such ease, which seemed to madden the serpents all the more. So fast was he, that he seemed to be in several places than one; a serpent would slash, thinking he had cleaved his foe in two, but Sugumi appeared as if by magic behind it.  
  
Eventually he decided enough was enough! His claws had extended to twice their normal length and sharpness, and they now protruded from his finger-tips like razor-sharp daggers of steel.  
  
Slash, slash! Two serpents lay dead in a move that was reminiscent of Inuyasha's Iron Reaver. Poison dripping from his claws, he grabbed hold of two other youkai by the throat in a vice like grip and dug his claws into their soft throats. Releasing them, they died in horrible, apoplexic fits of agony. Slashing and hacking away with his poison tipped claws, he lay waste to nearly the entire band of serpent youkai.  
  
The other youkai, seeing as how powerful their foe was, gathered themselves and ran, all the while hissing their anger and fear at him.  
  
Sugumi looked on with disgust and turned away from the bloody scene that he had caused. His two sons had fallen to his side fromt eh tree, and the three Inu-youkai walked away, leaving behind them the result of their supremacy as Inu-youkai.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, clearly he had been drawn into something very deep and very private. This was a part of his life that he preferred not to go into, and yet...  
  
Kagome shuddered at the tale that Inuyasha had just told her. No wonder the guy was so uptight and seemed angry, his earliest memories were ones filled with violence and blood! Shippo was now wide awake and dug himself deeper into Kagome's arms, shuddering at what he had just heard.  
  
Miroku and Sango were both quiet after the little tale they just heard. The hanyou was letting them into a part of his life very few knew of, and they were happy to know that he was finally taking them into his confidence. Kagome stared intot he eyes of the hanyou, he seemed so vulnerable as he stared into the moonlight, lost in his memories.  
  
The feelings of tenderness she felt for the half-youkai were even stronger this night. He had been through so much pain, ti was time he let someone in on his secrets, it was time he knew that he was cared for, loved even. She dug herself closer to him and whispered...  
  
"Please don't stop Inuyahsa-"  
  
Another chapter done with. I still don't know where am going with this Fic, all I know is there is a storyline of sorts here. If anyone does read it, thanks. If not C'est la vie (lol). 


End file.
